


Acknowledgment

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [39]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Carthak, Childbirth, Custom, F/M, Gen, acknowledgement, naming, references to infanticide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Kaddar names and acknowledges his son.





	Acknowledgment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Acknowledgement 

“Binur,” pronounced Kaddar, naming and acknowledging the son Kalasin had just delivered—unacknowledged babies were abandoned to the desert or the Zekoi in an ancient custom Kalasin was still fighting to end but that she wouldn’t think about now for fear of becoming even weepier.


End file.
